The Incident In Potions Class
by Fatcat91
Summary: Harry has been having a very bad week and it all ends in potions class. Warnings are inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I only play around with the characters

**Rated:** T for Teen

**Warnings: Snape Bashing.**

**Author's Note:** I was having a bad week and needed to vent so I wrote a fic where Harry gets into a fight with Snape. It was very therapeutic and put me in to a better mood. Also this Fic contains Snape bashing. A lot of Snape bashing. So if you really like Snape and hate seeing his character bashed you probably will not like this at all. If you are indifferent or hate Snape then you will probably enjoy this. This is does not have a beta so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was having a horrible week. It started off with small things, stubbing his toe and waking up later the normal. But it soon started to escalate. By the end of the week, Harry had gotten in to a fight with Ron, snapped at Hermione, and lost more house point then he had in the last three years of attending Hogwarts. His week from Hell finally ended in potions class with The Incident. Yep that's what everyone was calling it, the Incident.<p>

Harry should have known to skip class. With the way the week was going, he should have just given himself a mental health day. But instead he went to class and now had almost two months worth of detentions. He was still debating with himself if he was going to go to any of them. After all it was partially Snape's fault. If Snape had just stopped insulting Harry and his father he probably would have never yelled at him or punched Malfoy in the face. Still he couldn't bring himself to regret anything that happened in that class.

He had entered the classroom planning on not saying a word to anyone. He planned to create the potion, turn it in, and leave. He was still mad at Ron from an earlier fight about homework of all things, and didn't want to pair up with him. Hermione, as much as he loved her, was annoying him with her constant lectures of respecting teachers and ignoring Malfoy. For the most part he did respect teachers, or at least the ones that respected him. As for Malfoy, he knew that git was up to something. Since the beginning of the school year he had been acting different. Normally, Harry wouldn't have cared, but since the death of his Godfather, he treated anyone with affiliations to Voldemort with suspicion. He knew Hermione would scold him saying it wasn't fair to judge people, but he wanted to live and if being suspicious of people close to Voldemort was the only way to survive then so be it. He wasn't going to feel guilty for wanting to live, or for distrusting people who have been known to work with Voldemort.

He sat down next to Hermione while Ron sat down next to Dean. He saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Honestly, can't you two make up already? This fight is really pointless," she said.

"He was the one who started it, he gets to end it," Harry stated. He got out his potion's book and opened it to page 402. On the page was the word calming draught in bold letters. Underneath were the instructions on how to create the calming draught and sketches of what the steps looked like on adjacent page. There were notes in the margins that better explained the steps. In the corner of his eye he saw Hermione frown at the book. He still didn't get why she hated the book so much. All it did was clarify things about potions that Snape had failed to teach.

Harry had been happy that professor Slughorn decided to teach potions. He wasn't the best teacher but at least he wasn't biased and didn't verbally abuse his students. In fact Harry had smiled when he took points away from Malfoy for his potion. Slughorn didn't insult Malfoy just said that his potion was not up to par. He waited for Slughorn to appear only to see the most hated professor of Hogwarts to materialize in the dark of the dungeons.

"I see that Professor Slughorn has failed to teach you incompetent students anything," Snape drawled. Harry scowled and realized his week had gotten much worse. Hermione's hand immediately shot straight up in the air. She waited for five minutes before she realized he wasn't going to call on her.

"Sir, where is Professor Slughorn?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn," Snape said.

"But sir."

"Do you want a detention Miss Granger?" Harry watched as Hermione blushed and looked away from Snape. Harry felt his anger rise. Hermione wasn't doing anything wrong, she had just asked a question. He promised himself right then and there that if Snape insulted Sirius or his father, he would walk out of class. Harry bit his tongue as Snape walked around the classroom, his robes billowing and swishing with every step.

"Today we will be creating the invisibility potion. This will be easy for those with talent," he said looking at Draco Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins, "those without talent well . . ." he trailed off, his lips curling into a sneer. He and Hermione started gathering the ingredients to create the invisibility potion even thought they were supposed to be working on calming draught. He bit his tongue when he strode to Neville's caldron and stared with his insults.

"Your level of incompetence astounds even me Mr. Longbottom," he sneered. "It amazes me how you haven't killed yourself yet. Your parents would be so . . . proud." From the corner of his eye Harry could see Neville stiffen. He felt Snape draw near to him and Hermione. He tried to ignore the disdainful looks he received but it was no use.

"Pitiful as always Potter," he smirked. Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks as he felt a flash of anger. He could tell that Hermione was silently begging him not to react to Snape. He clenched his fist trying to physically restrain himself from punching the man in his overly large nose. At that moment he hated everything about that man, everything from his oily hair down to his scratched boots. He found that he was biting his inner cheek to keep from yelling at the potions professor.

"What would your Godfather think?" he said. At that moment Harry snapped his book closed. He stood from his seat and started gathering his things.

"Where do you think your going Potter," Snape snapped. He saw Malfoy smile gleefully at him.

"I'm leaving," Harry responded. He shoved in his chair in to the desk.

"Running away Mr. Potter? A coward just like your father." Harry whipped around, his magic shattering nearby bottles.

"My father was no coward, unlike you," Harry yelled.

"And pray tell do you know that," he asked, his silky voice taking on a threatening tone.

"Because he had the balls to stand up to Voldemort, unlike you."

"Your father –"

"Is ten, no, twenty times the man you will ever be," Harry hissed. "And Sirius is thousands of times better than you."

"They were arrogant bullies," Snape hissed, standing to full height.

"Takes one to know one," Harry snapped. Harry watched as what little color drained from Snape's face.

"How dare you," he snarled. It took all of Harry's courage to keep from flinching. Harry knew about this intimidation technique, his uncle used it all of the time. First one had to make them selves as large as possible then they had to pitch their voice to a dangerous tone. But this time Harry wouldn't back down. Snape will not intimidate him.  
>"Oh, I dare," Harry said with a smirk. "I dare because you don't scare me anymore. I dare because you insult the dead who cannot defend themselves. I dare because I have faced Voldemort five times and survived. I dare because you are pathetic and can't teach even if it would save your life." Harry saw the shocked faces on many of the students. Never had anyone stood up to Snape like that. He knew Snape was livid with anger by the slight tint of red coating his cheeks. Harry had never seen this color ever grace his potions professor's face. Harry had seen the normal pallid face on Snape during class, the paler face when he was annoyed, and the chalky white face when he was angry or furious but never had Harry seen any type of color on the man's face.<p>

"Two thousand points from Gryffindor," came the deceptively soft response.

"Take more. Take hundreds of thousands, see what I care," Harry interrupted.

"And detention for the rest of the year," Snape continued.

"No."

Harry heard gasps throughout the entire class. Both Malfoy and Ron's mouths hung open in shock. Hermione actually looked like she was in pain.

"No?"

"That right Snape, no. No I will not take your detentions. I don't consider you a teacher. I don't care enough about the house points because in reality it doesn't really matter. The only thing that happens is we lose the chance to have a metal cup in our possession." Harry turned around and grabbed his school bag near his feet.

"Look at me Potter," Snape demanded.

"No," came the even reply. There was no inflection or anything to indicate his emotions.

"Just like you father –"

"Yeah my dead father. My father who is six feet under, pushing daisies, dead, ceased to be, not alive, on the other side, gone, not here father." Harry said not turning around. "My father who saved your life; who fought Voldemort, yeah Voldemort, to save me and my mother's lives; who may have been a jerk at fifteen but grew out of it. He is everything your not. You had years to make something of yourself but you chose to wallow in self-pity just as you chose to follow a psychopath. Grow up Snape, get over yourself." With that Harry walked out the door, leaving the whole class in silence.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review<p>

Keep on Reading

Fatcat


End file.
